A Never Ending War
by spiralbabe22
Summary: The Blade Children have been hated by many people. Ayumu has always disliked his brother. Why? Well this is my version of how they ended up like they are today. They had to take down many battles and go through many emotional times. Heres where it began.
1. The Making of the Blade Children

Hey, this is my first story! Hope you like it.

* * *

A Never Ending War: Chapter 1: The Making of the Blade Children 

The Blade Children have been hated and people have attempted to kill them. Why you ask? Well, I am going to tell you that right now and it all started here…..

20 years ago……

Man: So, you want an army do you? Of people who are just like you, kind of like clones?

Rae: Yes. That's exactly what I want.

Man: Hmm, I think we can manage that.

Rae: Perfect.

Man: The only problem is that it will be difficult to make exact clones of you since you have a missing rib.

Rae: Yes, but you'll figure it out or else…..

Man: I GET IT…..I get it ok..."sigh", what do you plan on naming your army of clones?

Rae:….."he he he" ……. The Blade Children

7 years later…..

"YES! MY CHILDREN! COME TO ME! We will finally come together and kill them. Kill them all!! All of the grief that has been placed upon me for so many years, they will pay now, wished they would have never laid a hand upon me. All the beatings, the criticism, all people are awful and have flaws. We must kill them all, my children," Rae announced to the many people who didn't look like Rae but had the same weakness and strengths, all climbing up the hill on which Rae was standing upon. (This didn't include Ryo, Kousuke, Eyes and Ryoko because they weren't old enough for war yet, but were sitting and watching) "Now my children, go now, GO AND GET THE FLAWED CREATURES LIVING ON THIS EARTH!" All of the clones started marching down the hill that was completely filled with bodies, making no green grass in sight.

As all of the many clones ran down the hill on Rae's command, Rae was laughing enthusiastically, as if he had already won. All of the clones marching into the city, forcefully making their way through people's homes. The destroying of many lives and the screaming of their deaths made Rae laugh triumphantly. As he turned around he noticed that where Kousuke, Ryo, Eyes and Ryoko had laid was empty and indented in the grass. He looked up in anger at the sunset that was being captured by the moonlight as darkness rose upon him.

As he looked into the distance, he thought of his past memories. The memories of the beatings he had been given by his father after his mothers' death, how kids at school would laugh at him because of his clothing, ripped and worn away from wearing them so much, and how he was never taken seriously and was only laughed at. At this moment he laughed thinking about how all these people would die in a matter of hours and would pay for what they did.

Kousuke, Ryo, Eyes and Ryoko looked back at the miserable man, and left the war. Watching their future, their destiny in life, their purpose, they wanted this to change. So they ran away from it all, and hoped for a new beginning.

* * *

Please Review when your done and let me know how I did! 


	2. The Begining

As these Blade Children ran away from the killing, they couldn't help but feel like all they were to people are monsters, monsters of destruction. Eyes looked back and then at his youngest sister Ryo and he knew right then and there that most of their life will be running away, not just from Rae, but from everyone. The Blade Children isn't ever going to be a good title to have. The name of clones created for destruction of all humans, and for what cause? The entertainment of someone who has been mistreated throughout his life?

"We better make shelter here, we've gone far enough tonight, but we shouldn't stay for long. Kousuke, take Ryo and Ryoko over there and put them under some blankets while I get some fire wood to keep us warm. I don't think I'll be sleeping much tonight anyway." Kousuke nodded to his request and headed over to a near patch of grass. You could still see in the darkness, flames from the buildings being overcome by intense heat. Eyes could barely make out where he was going and felt his way on the ground for some sticks and branches to use in their fire. After collecting enough wood to last a couple of hours, he headed back towards that same patch of grass where Kousuke had taken Ryo and Ryoko.

As Eyes placed the fire wood down, he noticed the two girls were sleeping and looked at Kousuke, but said nothing. They both created a fire after a grueling hour of rubbing a stone on a stick and did not speak to each other the whole night. Kousuke tried to speak to Eyes, but only got a hand gesture that assured him he should just shut up and go to sleep.

Kousuke walked over to where Ryoko was sleeping and noticed that her blanket was flung off of her, so he put it back on her gently and slowly so that she wouldn't awaken. As he put the blanket on her he stopped at her face, noticing her deep breathing and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked at that very moment. Once he noticed he had been standing over her for more than a minute by now, he stepped away. After he had completely stood up, he finally turned his face from her, grabbed a blanket and went to sleep.

Eyes was still looking into the distance at the flames rising from the city at which they came from. He could only think about what to do next and where to go. Nothing but thoughts raced through his head, trying to figure out how to get through this alive. The other cities were bound to hear about The Blade Children in a matter of days. How was he supposed to surpass all these obstacles? Would luck be at his side then? Even if he did make it through this, they still wouldn't be in complete freedom. There would always be someone out there trying to kill them and get rid of all the Blade Children, even risking their lives just so that every one of the Blade Children would be dead. He couldn't help but think, is it worth it all? Do they even have a chance at survival? Eyes shook his head and told himself, "We are going to leave tomorrow no matter what." And with that, Eyes decided that if he wanted to be at his best, he should get some rest and wake up early. They would have the best chance if they got up early enough and got some food, water and anything else they would need to keep them healthy for about a week before anyone else knew about them or questioned any one from out of town. So, with thoughts still racing through his mind, he did his best to get some sleep and get ready for their journey tomorrow.


	3. A Familiar Face

At 4:00 a.m., the four Blade Children were woken up by a heavy thunderstorm coming through. They decided to pack their things and head over to the nearest city for shelter. On their way to the city, Kousuke found a deserted home that was nearly falling to pieces, but would do until the storm passed. It was in the shape of a circle and was painted light blue but almost looked white from the wearing away of the color. The windows were slightly cracked open and was stuck in this position, along with some white curtains that blew with the wind coming inside the house from the windows. The small circular home had only but two rooms, both which were empty.

The four of them decided to sit on the floor until the storm ends. "So, where do we go first," Kousuke asked looking at Eyes. Still staring through the window he answered, "Once the storms passed, we will head out for food and water only, and then keep going. The less time we take, the less likely we will be suspected." Ryo looked up at him with tears in her eyes and asked, "When we are done running, will we finally be free?" Eyes looked down at her, wondering if he should lie to her or say what he really thought, but he only answered, "Yes." All the tears from her eyes seemed to disappear and she began to smile. It was as if hope had just been blown upon her face, and she seemed to be a little more confident then she was before. Eyes felt a little upset for lying to her, but he felt that giving her negative thoughts wouldn't help them get anywhere.

As the rain died down, they decided that they should head farther into the village and get some food to start with. Eyes lead the way, not knowing where he was going at all. He finally found a fruit cart in the middle of the town's circle. They only had a limited amount of money so they bought just enough fruit for them to last about a week. As they turned around a familiar voice was speaking. It said, "Well Eyes, I see you made it out." As he turned around, he saw a familiar face also, a face that he had known since he was just born. It was Kanone.


End file.
